shattered_perceptionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masahiko Yukimura - Reverse Emperor/Tyrant
Masahiko Yukimura (雪村昌彦 Yukimura Masahiko) is a member of the reverse arcana, and the first enemy to be encountered by the Rescue Party. He is currently aware of three members, Ming Yu, Jonathan Doe, and an unseen scanner. While in disguise, he goes by the Tyrant in order to keep his identity secret from the Rescue Party. Agenda Masahiko's agenda is partially to better himself and partly to use the mirror world as a tool for revenge against the family that have physically mentally and sexually abused him all his life; he believes that the mirror world along with his persona can help him achieve both of these goals and that if he can tap into the mysteries behind this mirror world and control it somehow? Then he'll be able to be better then his parents and his brothers in every way...and he can erase them from existence too, along with anyone else that he despises... Every king must make sacrifices for the greater good after all... Personality On the surface Masahiko is the perfect student, highly intelligent and at the top of his class, he's kind, charming, generous and patient and all around the perfect boy, boys want to be him and many girls flock around him hoping to attract his attention. The truth is that all his life he's been in the shadow of this three brothers and his parents, his father owns a prestigious company and his mother is a famous actress singer and pianist, talent has blessed the Yukimura family in various ways both through the arts and through successful business and even though Masahiko tried to follow after his family somehow he always fell short of their expectations, no matter how hard he tried or how much he struggled, he is seen as nothing but a disappointment, a smear on the family's pristine record, the black sheep of the family. This neglect at the hands of his parents and brothers have made him bitter and resentful inside and he seethed and yearned for the day that once...just ONCE he would be able to rise above his family and show them that he isn't a failure. However, he is not completely heartless, he is not comfortable with targeting people he does not have a personal issue with (Case in point: when he found out Hikaru was in the dungeon waiting to be rescued he took the first opportunity to escape and let the persona users save the other) and he holds no real loyalty to the other Reverses save for maybe Chizuru whom he respects and sees as a fascinating oddity of the mirror world. Masahiko does know know what any sort of real love feels like, be it familiar love or genuine affection; from the day he began to understand the world all he knows that from his family, 'love' is just a thing, a tool used to manipulate others to get what you want in life, in his eyes its not a real thing mainly because he's been devoid of it his entire life which has twisted his world view to see others as simply using each other when showing displays of affection or friendship. Whether that changes or not is up to fate... Biography Masahiko is the youngest child of an CEO of an electronics company and a famous actress, pianist and singer. Born into a life of privilege few ever get to experience Masahiko had the best of everything growing up but his life of luxury was expected to be repaid as soon as he could even fathom what his parents expected from him. In a word they wanted another prodigy. He had three older brothers two of which were actual prodigies themselves and by the time Masahiko was a teenager, had gone on to do great things; the eldest started up his own company that became highly successful, the middle child became an actor like his mother, and the second youngest become a scientist furthering the fields of bionics and science; all three of them were a shining achievement and a pride of his parents. He learned by the time he was six that if he wanted his parents to treat him with love and affection he had to study hard and be the best, what he didn't realize until much later, was that he was already far behind on his parents expectations to begin with and thus there was no way to win. He spent his childhood and preteens studying, working hard to earn perfect grades to appease his parents; by the time he graduated form junior high and headed into high school he was a grade A student but friendless and alone and still without any of his parents love or affection, even coming home with hard earned straight A's wasn't enough, they had expected him to have skipped ahead a year or so in classes like his brothers had, and thus he was once again, a disappointment to them. When he was 9 years old his father began to abuse him sexually, telling him that if he was no good intellectually he might as well be good for something. He endured this for 6 years up until he was 15, taking and accepting the man's advances as he grew into a handsome young man; inwardly something in him broke with despair; this had not been the sort of 'love' he had yearned for but it was the only kind his father had ever willingly given to him so he accepted it even though it made him sick to his stomach, even though he often threw up in the bathroom afterwards, he accepted it. His brothers were no better, all of them were much older then he was and they bullied and berated him constantly for his inferiority, beating him up and mocking him and his parents never lifted a finger to stop it, the most they ever did, was simply sigh and tell him that 'Real boys don't cry Masahiko, man up" and that if possible was just all the worse. Masahiko was well off and he wasn't without food or clothing...but he was beaten, abused and neglected by his own parents and brothers a simply for not having superior traits they so desperately wanted to show off to others. After years upon years of trying to earn his parents respect, to earn their love, to try and forgive them for all the abuse they had thrown at him he eventually realized that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he pushed himself beyond the limit and achieved the love he sought so desperately for, handing over the expectations his parents wanted, they would never see him as anything but a trophy one that they would brag about at parties to others in order make themselves superior. So he decided he would do better, even if he wasn't like his brothers he was still highly intelligent his IQ being above average and he decided he'd make his own path, which is why he suddenly requested a transfer to this school when he was 15 to get away from his entire family and feel safe; his parents didn't object, they shelled out for an apartment for him live and let him go, they didn't question his decision nor did they try to stop him, in their eyes he was out of sight and out of mind for various reasons. He was then in this town that he found the mirror world and his persona, realizing he could use the mirror world and its monsters to his advantage; realizing what he could do something in him snapped, and a flood of hatred and a desire for revenge spilled forth from his heart because of what he'd had to endure in his life, and thus he used the mirror in his parents bedroom to find his mother there alone and asleep in their home, so he pulled her inside of the world to get devoured. Still burning with he desire for revenge he intends to target his father and brothers next...and any students that he particularly dislikes along the way. Persona ADD THINGS LATER Trivia * The name Yukimura means 'snow village' while Masahiko means 'bright boy' * As Jade's first attempt at playing a villian, she wanted Masahiko to be the type of villain that could be redeemed and would betray the other reverses * It has been stated several times Masahiko doesn't know what actual love in any form is like and as such love would probably be his undoing. * Masahiko is Bisexual and prefers men over women, however due to his fathers abuse he is at the moment, much more comfortable around women. * His faceclaim (unofficially) is Heiwajima Shizuo from Durarara!! Category:Third Years Category:Characters Category:Reverse Arcana Category:Persona Users